


3 Facts Meme

by eaivalefay



Series: Random Facts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three facts for six characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Facts Meme

  
**Ron Weasley**  
1\. Ron is stupidly brave. Sometimes he is just stupid or brave, more often the former than the latter. But he generally clumps it all together as stupid bravery, because it's not that he's _dumb_ , he just rushes into things without thinking. Ron much prefers to think of it as being stupidly brave rather than being plain brash.

2\. Ron is a Gryffindor through and through. He can't picture himself as anything else, can't imagine it any differently. He knows the simple fact is that he can't change what and who he is, but neither does he want to.

3\. Being a Weasley means something special. Being a Weasley comes with certain unwritten rules and responsibilities and definitions. Sometimes he hates those unwritten things, and sometimes he doesn't even know what they are. But they are there and he is determined to hold himself up as a Weasley (where Percy failed to, in his mind's eye, and, he believes, in his family's eyes) even if it means being stuck in his siblings' shadows for the rest of his life.

 

  
 **Alastor Moody**  
1\. Alastor is nuts. At least, he's fairly sure he is. Half of the time he thinks he is the only sane person left in the world--or the magical world at least. But in the end that only solidifies his belief that he was hit with one curse (or perhaps twelve) too many, and that he really is as mad as he knows Dumbledore to be.

2\. Alastor knows there is a conspiracy or at least a curse lying around every corner and behind every closed door. It irritates him that no one takes these obvious threats seriously, but he does so love to gloat when he is only proven right again and again. Kingsley Shacklebolt still hasn't forgiven him for being right about what was coming to be known as the Black Manor Curse.

3\. Moody has five grandchildren. None of them live in the British Isles. They and their parents live in France, Germany, and Australia. The only other person who knows this--aside from his children and grandchildren, of course--is Dumbledore. Moody much prefers it this way. He doesn't have to worry about his family getting caught up in the treacheries of the British magical community and their own grandfather. Besides, he's never been overly fond of children, even the ones of his own blood.

 

  
 **Nymphadora Tonks**  
1\. Tonks' natural hair color is not mousy brown, whatever people may have assumed during her days of depression. It's actually a surprising dark red, inherited from her mother. (To that end, her mother doesn't dye her hair, whatever the neighbors might think.) It's beautiful on her mother, but not on her and she hates it. She never uses that color in her transformations.

2\. Tonks is a rock'n'roll witch. She loves the classics, both Wizard and Muggle.

3\. Tonks doesn't like or approve of her Dark relations, but some tiny, twisted, masochistic part of her loves them. She thinks this (what she considers perverse) love for them is due to her mother, who both loved her (estranged) sisters dearly and instilled the belief of family loyalty in her daughter. One of Tonks' strongest and happiest memories is of the time her mother took her on a secret adventure to see her aunt; it was during Draco's second birthday party. Lucius had found them out, but he hadn't seemed to mind too much.

 

  
 **Mrs. Walburga Black (of Portrait Fame)**  
1\. Walburga always knew she would--and could--only ever marry someone with as pure bloodlines as her own. She realized after leaving Hogwarts that it was impossible to find a husband from some other family who would be as pure as her. She finally married another Black, her second cousin.

2\. Before her death, Walburga despaired that all of her family would end up traitors or useless in some fashion. The Blacks weren't like they once were, in the old days. Their greatness was dimmed under a slimy film of familial betrayal.

3\. Walburga looks down on Muggles without a doubt, but she does enjoy some of their technological inventions. The "television" is absurd in her eyes, but their silent movies always held a certain charm for her.

 

  
 **Lucius Malfoy**  
1\. Lucius is all sleek and hard and bright and sharp edged. He doesn't let anyone forget it by his very nature.

2\. Despite any rumors, family is the of the utmost importance to him and indeed to any Malfoy. He would have jumped sides between the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and the Ministry a hundred times if it is what he needed to do to keep his family safe.

3\. Lucius went to Dumbledore when Voldemort rose to power the second time. He discreetly implied he would be willing to change sides. Not needing him, Dumbledore turned him away.

 

  
 **Lord Voldemort**  
1\. Voldemort likes puzzles. Not because he doesn't know the answer, but because it is something for him to figure out; a personal challenge. And he will solve it.

2\. Voldemort genuinely believes there is no person, being, or thing superior to him. He didn't always believe this, but by the time he became Lord Voldemort in name as well as mind he was sure of it.

3\. Very few people are capable of handling being powerful. Voldemort was never one of those people. He believed too strongly in his own infallibility and craved too much and the power eventually broke him.  



End file.
